Mare Serenitas
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Serenity —Oneshot—. La destrucción de un Reino, por los ojos de su monarca. El ocaso de un planeta, por los ojos de su más fiel amante. El futuro por un ser sin futuro. Basado en el Manga.


De tecnicismos, nombres largos, el Manga, la invasión, Serenity y el Milenio de Plata.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

**

* * *

**

**Mare Serenitas**

_y las Lágrimas que la Luna Derramó _

**—X— **

_El fuego incineraba el palacio por completo, propagándose sin que nada le detuviera. _

La Reina Serenity observó desde el Salón de la Corona mientras su pulso se incrementaba y sus pensamientos corrían sin control, demasiado erráticos para ser entendidos. El ataque de la Sacerdotisa Beryl, mientras que previsto, había caído por sorpresa, antes de lo que esperaban, y el Ejército de Plata no había sido completamente preparado para rebatir a los vasallos de la—presunta y auto-designada—Reina Metallia.

Los Jardines previos al Palacio Real y las Grandes Puertas de Cristal fueron invadidos rápidamente. Con horror, la Reina reconoció a los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales encabezando la comitiva invasora, y sólo en ese momento, fue presa del pánico, notando la magnitud del ataque, de la traición. Beryl había convertido a su favor a los más poderosos Reyes Terréanos, los únicos que podrían competir contra sus Senshi.

Porque no era desconocido el que cuatro de ellas habían bajado sus defensas ante los Reyes Celestiales. Sus Inner Senshi. La guardia personal de la Princesa Serenity. Por esto, estaban en extremo peligro. Si las Inner caían a mano de los Cuatro Reyes, Endymion y la Princesa estarían solos contra Beryl, los Cuatro, el Ejército, y por sobre todo, a manos de Metallia.

_La Reina perdía la esperanza. _

Fue entonces que lo sintió, un dolor ajeno, un grito silencioso en su corazón, el indicio de que alguien amado había sido herido. Repentinamente, notando que estaba escondiéndose aún de manera innata, su ceño se frunció, y dejó el Salón de la Corona. Si no podía salvar al Reino de la Luna, al menos, moriría en el intento.

Luna y Artemis, los gatos que habían sido consejeros del Reino desde el principio la interceptaron, poniéndola al tanto de la situación, e implorándole que se refugiara. Pero la Reina permaneció de pie frente a los Jardines Interiores del Palacio, siendo capaz entonces de ver el odio de Beryl puesto en acción. La representante de Metallia había comandado que los Cuatro Reyes atacaran a las Inner Senshi que previamente habían comenzado a cortejar, respectivamente.

Las Inner alcanzaron a escapar de los Cuatro Reyes, en el momento que un grito del Príncipe de la Tierra se hacía paso entre los gritos de batalla. Tornando su vista, la Reina vio a su hija llorar sobre el cuerpo de Endymion, antes que la Líder de las Inner Senshi tomara la Espada Sagrada y la asestara a la sacerdotisa que una vez había sido Beryl.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las cuatro Inner juntaron sus manos, conjuraron el poder de sus cuatro planetas guardianes, haciendo así una barrera multicolor alrededor del Castillo de Plata y comenzaron a hacer retroceder al Ejercito de Beryl hasta los Grandes Jardines, dispuestas a terminar la invasión. Después de todo, eran orgullosamente las Senshi destinadas a proteger la Realeza Lunar. Estando ya tras las Grandes Puertas, Amor y Protección fueron ambas capaces de acertar sus ataques en Beryl, dándoles tiempo suficiente a Sabiduría y Guerra para cerrar las Grandes Puertas.

Con una sonrisa que guardaba nostalgia, la Senshi Líder de las cuatro protectoras de la Princesa Serenity hizo una reverencia en su dirección, haciendo que las tres bajo su mando siguieran su ejemplo, y la Reina, con una mano impotente apoyada en su pecho, trató de sonreír de vuelta, de esconder el desespero que le acometía. Las Inner asintieron a un tiempo, y sin más, las Grandes Puertas se cerraron tras ellas, escondiendo los gritos de batalla que representaban cuatro Senshi contra un Ejército entero. En la lejanía, un grito desgarrador de la Princesa Serenity que también debería haber visto lo ocurrido, llamaba sin obtener resultado a la Líder de las Inner Senshi, princesa del Planeta Venus, sin dejar al Príncipe.

Pasados minutos que asemejaron horas, una explosión tras las puertas estalló, y cuatro cuerpos fueron arrojados dentro de los Jardines y cerca de la Princesa Serenity que tenía en su regazo a un agonizante Endymion, las Grandes Puertas destruidas por completo.

_El Sistema Solar Interno de las Senshi, había caído. _

Fue entonces que la Reina Serenity finalmente reaccionó. Sus Inner Senshi habían desaparecido, los Cuatro Reyes junto a una Beryl herida pero en pie, se dirigían directamente hacia el Príncipe de la Tierra y a su hija mientras ambos ejércitos se enfrentaban en el Jardín, en las afueras, en todo Mare Serenitas. Soltando un llanto, un grito de su corazón, la Reina comenzó a correr en dirección de su hija y el Príncipe Terráqueo, los jóvenes enamorados, sólo para notar como a metros de ella, el Príncipe moría en brazos de una desconsolada Princesa Serenity y ésta, dejando de llorar con ojos que desprendían un brillo de determinación, tomaba la Espada Sagrada—hecha de veneno solidificado en el tiempo—y se auto-hería, terminando su vida.

Los gatos consejeros se abalanzaron a la Reina, mientras el Ejército de Beryl celebraba su victoria, tratando de consolar a la Reina del Milenio de Plata.

_Ya era demasiado tarde. _

Tornando su mirada a Luna, la gata que lloraba prominentemente, Serenity se agachó a ella, su mirada suavizándose. Susurró en su oído felino, un último mandato, una última misión que antes ya le había dado. Cuidar de su hija.

Convocando el poder del Cristal Imperial de Plata, sintió las tropas de Metallia acercarse a ella, a su Ejército de Plata, a sus Inner Senshi, sus Gatos Consejeros, su hija y todo el hermoso Reino de la Luna… todo su mundo, destruido. La Reina caminó rápidamente, con paso casado y mirada decidida hacia el Salón de Oración, dónde tan sólo ella podía entrar, y directamente al centro del castillo en la misma sala: la Sagrada Torre de Oración.

Había perdido todo.

Su Reino, su gente, sus adoradas Senshi, su Heredera y tierna Hija, la paz entre la Tierra y la Luna—el momento de acabar con todo se acercaba. El devastador poder del Cristal Imperial debería ser liberado.

Había presentido que la aventura entre la diosa que su hija era y el Príncipe de la Tierra, que estaba bajo su protección, terminaría tristemente. Un amor entre la Tierra y la Luna, nunca podría ser. Fue entonces que lo decidió, sellaría ese demonio que había escapado con la actividad inestable del Sol, sellaría la Luna y su poder también… lo sellaría y los entregaría al futuro.

Sabía que en su dolor, no sería capaz de desaparecer el Mal que les había invadido, pero al menos le daría una oportunidad a Serenity—a ella, sus Senshi, sus Consejeros, a Endymion, al Amor de la Luna, para renacer en el Futuro, juntos.

_Cerrando sus ojos, de espaldas al peligro que se avecinaba, la Reina oró. _

Si algo llegaba a pasar a este mundo, a sus amados, la Reina sabía que debía estar en esta habitación. Que debía rogarle a la Torre, y entonces, el planeta les protegería. La Luna que les regía les protegería.

Viendo el Palacio desprenderse, cayendo en ruinas, Serenity, llamada en la Tierra como Selene, la Diosa de la Luna, se volvió a la Torre Sagrada. Despertando el Gran Poder que la Luna guardaba, dándole servicio a la Torre Sagrada de la Luna.

_Ella traería paz. _

Le daría a la Tierra su más preciada posesión. Le daría a la Princesa Serenity y sus Senshi, para que allí renacieran, y su hija fuera capaz de reencontrar el Amor junto a Endymion una vez más. Esperaba, que esa vez, en ese futuro, Serenity encontrara la felicidad junto al ser que amaba.

La Reina Serenity, volteó su mirada a los lejanos planetas del Sistema Solar Externo, sabiendo que las tres Guardianas de los Talismanes estarían observando, anhelantes por batallar y proteger su Reino, proteger a la Princesa Serenity, pero incapaces de dejar sus puestos de vigilancia. Destinadas a permanecer en la Oscuridad, para nunca ser vistas, en la lejanía, profundo en los planetas externos. Con diferentes responsabilidades y jurisdicción, habían sido encomendadas para detener cada invasor que viniera de la lejanía, no para enfrentar las batallas que acontecieran en el mismo Sistema Solar. Proteger la Luna y la Tierra desde adentro era la misión de las Inner Senshi, pero estas ya habían caído, y la última defensiva de la Luna reposaba ahora en las tres Guardianas de los Talismanes.

Habían sido obligadas a permanecer en sus planetas, sin poder ayudar a la Luna en caso de peligro, encomendadas a siempre estar lejos del lugar, de las personas que amaban, siempre en soledad. Sufriendo en silencio el haber sido destinadas a proteger lo que más amaban por siempre solas. Ahora, la Reina Serenity sabía que las necesitaba.

El Ginzuishou brillo por su cuenta, y envolvió a la Luna en su luz. Pronto, la Reina fue incapaz de sentir algo más, dejando su cuerpo, permitiendo tan sólo la existencia de su voluntad que se había fundido con su amado planeta Lunar.

_En lo lejano del espacio, tres brillos formando el Triangulo Delta, hacían su paso hacia la Luna y cubrían el Sistema Solar. _

Con la bendición del Planeta del Mar, la Senshi de las Profundidades tenía en su poder el Talismán de Neptuno. Con el poder del Planeta del Viento, en la Senshi de los Cielos reposaba el Talismán de Urano. Y finalmente, con el poder del Planeta del Tiempo, la Senshi del Inframundo usaba el Talismán de Plutón.

El brillo debía significar que habían respondido a su llamado, y pronto llegaría la Mensajera de la Destrucción, trayendo el fin para la Luna y la Tierra. La llamada guía de la Muerte, la Protectora del Planeta de la Muerte, la Senshi del Silencio, sería despertada de su letargo; trayendo con su Lanza del Silencio, la muerte y destrucción necesaria para el renacimiento.

Pero Serenity sabía que siempre con el fin, venía la esperanza y el renacer. Era la enseñanza que le había dado a su Senshi menos bienvenida, la Senshi del Planeta Saturno, en el momento que la joven soldado fue elegida para tomar su lugar como la última Senshi del Sistema Solar, cuyo poder consistía tan sólo en aparecer cuando fuera convocada por los Tres Talismanes, para traer destrucción y un nuevo amanecer.

En meros segundos, con un destello incierto, la Luna quedó en silencio, despojada del resonar que asemejaba a los sonidos de la Tierra, y el planeta Terráqueo había quedado nuevamente transformado en nada, obligándole a la humanidad a evolucionar otra vez.

_El tiempo pasaría, dejándola atrás. La tierra nuevamente evolucionando como antes. Su Luna tan amada, olvidada en la oscuridad. _

Entre las luces del movimiento de Kronos a su alrededor, y con destellos del Ginzuishou que estaba en los restos de la Torre Sagrada y en la Espada Sagrada a unos metros de ésta, brillando de cuando en cuando, Serenity se sintió adormecer. La energía de la computadora de respaldo a la que estaba unida probablemente se estaría desvaneciendo.

No se preocupó. No demasiado, al menos.

Entre su estado aletargado, y el sonido de la computadora apagándose, el Ginzuishou en la habitación comenzó a brillar, con intenciones de acariciarla y abrazarla, mantenerla aún en esa vida de segunda. Tuvo que sonreír, aún si fuera tan solo en la imagen mental que tenía de si misma. La Luna siempre se había conectado con ella en los momentos necesarios, y el Cristal era, después de todo, parte de la Luna también.

Comenzó a mostrarle escenas, al azar, y sin unión aparente. Reconoció en ellas, a todas sus protegidas. Serenity—torpe, como siempre—, Endymion—siendo un idiota, debía acotar—, sus Senshi, sus Gatos, y entonces, Beryl, los Cuatro, Metallia…

Sus plegarias habían sido respondidas más allá de lo que esperaba. Pero, en realidad, sabía desde el momento que liberó el poder del Cristal, que su sello sería incompleto, temporal. Esperaba que Serenity, su tan adorada hija, fuera capaz esta vez de hacer lo que ella, en su desespero, no había logrado.

El Cristal de Plata continúo mostrándole escenas, recorriendo el pasar de Kronos sin detenerse, sin esperar porque ella reconociera o asimilara lo que le mostraba.

Entonces, una escena permaneció, sobre las otras, inmóvil, y mayoritaria.

_Una adolescente de dieciséis años sonreía, con odangos como los de ella misma y Serenity, más puntiagudos, y cabellos rosados. _

Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, y vestía con soltura el vestido de Princesa que Serenity usaba, mantenía de su brazo a un joven, de rostro avergonzado. Con cabellos azulados y unos ropajes que Serenity no recordaba sino de una antigua Orden que hacía a Endymion lo de sus Senshi a la Princesa, Orden que se había resguardado en el interior de la Tierra en el momento que la Rebelión comenzó. Quizás algún día, la Orden que guardaba al Pegaso volvería a mostrarse, a unirse a las Senshi, y hasta—en algún momento—unirse a la Descendencia Lunar, personalizada en la jovencita rosa.

En el fondo de la imagen, su hija Serenity sonreía con gracia, un vestido sin brazaletes, y una corona entre los cabellos elegantemente atados en odangos. Parecía que los odangos permanecerían como una tradición. Al lado de su hija, Endymion, con un tuxedo en un tono azulado que con el reflejo del sol asemejaba un violeta oscuro, sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre había hecho. Al lado de ambos, las ocho Senshi con sus trajes de batalla, en una versión nueva a los trajes que habían usado en el tiempo que la Reina vivió.

El Palacio de Cristal, asemejaba una versión mejorada del Palacio Blanco en el que Serenity había reinado igualmente.

Pero la niña, la adolescente rosa… sonriéndole sin siquiera saberlo, le hacía sentir cálida, sin necesidad de un cuerpo que albergarla.

_Habría un final feliz, parecía querer mostrarle el Ginzuishou._

La Reina Serenity, se dejó adormecer totalmente entonces. Sabiendo que en algún momento, su hija sería capaz de traer paz al Universo, y llamar a sus Senshi para estar bajo su mando, sin necesidad de tenerlas en la lejanía. De renovar el balance en el Cosmos, donde las Estrellas nacían, como ella misma lo había hecho tantos siglos atrás.

Por ahora, tan sólo se dejaría dormir, esperando el momento en que su Serenity volviera, a reclamar su Trono, a ser Coronada, a devolverle al Castillo Lunar su antiguo esplendor, a traerle nuevamente honor al destruido Milenio de Plata.

No tenía duda alguna que ella vendría.

_Su hija y heredera, Serenity, era después de todo, la Mesías… _

**

* * *

**

_"Soy la persona que acoge todo  
__Y fui una Senshi nacida del amor hacia todo  
__Eterna…" _

—Usagi Tsukino, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
Neo-Reina Serenity de Tokyo de Cristal  
_(Episodio 167 Sailor Moon Stars, visión del bebé Hotaru Tomoe) _


End file.
